Deep in my heart
by pieces of a shattered dream
Summary: A Kelly/Brenda story. Just as Kelly admits her feelings for Ryan Brenda s behaving strange. The last chapter is online
1. Chapter 1

**01. Deep in my heart**

_Deep in my heart I know theres only you  
And right from the start I always knew  
I'll never let go, cause I love you so  
Oh, I want you for the rest of my life_

Kelly and Ryan were dating since a while.

Brenda from the begining had an eye on Sammy when the two were out.

Just as Kelly admits her feelings for Ryan Brenda is behaving strange.

She withdraws from Kelly´s life from time to time.

Up to Silver nobody knows what´s going on with Brenda.

Will Silver can help them two becoming close again?


	2. Chapter 2

**02. Let´s meet tonight**

_You made me realize_

_Not to compromise_

_The fact that you and I_

_Should meet_

_(Britney Spears – Bombastic Love)_

It was nearly eight o´clock and Kelly Taylor was walking along the hallway looking for pupils who were late for their lessons. Normally it was a very hard job to get the teenagers in their classes and if it wasn´t then there was still her sister who came constantly too late. Today she was walking through an empty hall. Nobody far and wide.

A few seconds she thought of turning around and heading for the lounge. But she knew that this was no option. So she went on to the next floor.

After moving downstairs and looking left and right into two smal hallways she finally made her way to the lounge. When she turned her head right again she saw someone standind there. She couldn´t see a face but long dark hair which hung over the shoulders. Her back was turned to Kelly.

Maybe three seconds Kelly hold her breath unable to speak.

_This can´t be. What am I thinking?_

She shook her head and turned into the hallway following the other person.

Kelly thought, she had recognised the person in front of her and called to her.

´Sweetie! You´re late for school again.´

The dark haired person stopped moving and started turning around to face Kelly, slowly.

´I think I wasn´t late that often!´

Just as she finished her sentence she was standing face to face with Kelly and a gentle smile spread over her lips.

Kelly was just starring at the person she just thought was one of her pupils. The smile on the dark haired woman´s face was growing and she started to walk over to Kelly. Her, still not believing wasn´t doing anything. Not yet breathing.

´Don´t you recognize your old friend?´

She stops just two steps in front of Kelly still smiling.

All at once Kelly awoke from her stiffness and fell in the arms of her friend. A little unsure if she was just dreaming she held her a few seconds longer than necessary. Then she lokked deep in her friends eyes.

´I´m not dreaming right? You´re really here?´

´No. You´re not dreaming. I´m standing here right in front of you.´

Again Kelly fell into Brenda´s arms just to make sure her daydream wasn´t making her believe it was real. Then she took Brenda´s hand and headed for the lounge.

There come the two women set on the couch and Kelly was checking her watch to see how many time she would have with Brenda until she had to go working again. After she was to the opinion that there was enough time to begin their talk she got up from the couch and came back with two cups of hot coffee. Thankfully Brenda took her cup out of Kelly´s hand, took a gulp, placed the cup on the table in front of her and smiled at Kelly once more.

´So tell me. How long you´re going to stay?´

Kelly placed her cup on the table, too and watched her friend.

´As long as you and Sammy could live with one room less.´

´It seems you were moving to Beverly Hills forever.´

The first time since Kelly and Brenda met that day Kelly was really smiling. She never thought of seeing Brenda again that soon. But now she finally saw that this whole situation was true and Brenda was right here.

Suddenly Kelly was torn out of her thoughts.

´Or maybe there is someone else I have to ask, too?!´

Brenda´s lovely smile fade away. Now her eyes were saying tell me everything I missed.

´No. There isn´t anyone to ask except me and Silver. Oh and don´t look like this. There isn´t anyone.´

Just as Kelly was trying to escape her friend´s look Ryan Matthews enters the room. He and Kelly exchanged a short look and turned their heads off each other quickly.

´Don´t! Wipe away this smile. I don´t like it.´

Kelly´s voice was only a whisper to her friend who was smiling brighter than before.

Ryan took his cup of coffee from the little cupboard and walked to the armchair towards the two women.

´Good morning Ladys. Do you mind if I´m sitting here?´

Just as the women earlier Ryan placed his cup on the table. Now he was facing Kelly who was trying not to show how embarrassed she was.

´No. Of course not! Well, Ryan this is Brenda Walsh an old friend from High school. And this is Ryan Matthews. He´s a teacher here.´

Actually Ryan was hoping to find Kelly alone. The whole week he was thinking of how he could ask Kelly to go on a date with him. Today he thought he was going to ask her out and then he finds her hanging aroung with some friend from High school. Even though he had to ask her now or he would never do it.

´Kelly. I was thinking if maybe you want to have dinner tonight?´

´ I-I really like to. But I´m sorry I don´t have a babysitter. Silver has to work on her school project with Annie.´

At this point in the conversation Ryan was lucky to have Brenda with them. He wasn´t sure what the big smile on her face meant when she volunteered to look after Sammy but to him it didn´t matter.

Kelly first meant that she can´t leave Brenda alone with Sammy on her first day back but when Brenda mentioned that she would love to do this for her Kelly was happy.

She didn´t want to show it but she was glad Ryan asked her out. She always had some feelings for him. She wouldn´t say she´s in love with him but it was more than just the ordinary colleagues- thing.

´What was this?´

Ryan was just out of the room as Brenda couldn´t hold her tongue any longer.

A little bit embarrassed but very glad Kelly studied her hands on her legs.

´Well I think I´ve got a date for tonight.´


	3. Chapter 3

**03. Maybe**

_And right here tonight_

_This could bet he start of something new_

_It feels so right to be here with you_

_And now looking in your eyes_

_I feel in my heart_

_The start of something new_

_(High school musical – Start of something new)_

This day was surely the longest day Kelly ever had.

On one hand Kelly was glad the day passed that slow. It meant she had more time with Brenda.

On the other hand she was getting insane waiting so long to see Ryan that night.

Her luck was that wasn´t teaching anything at West Beverly High and after she made sure everyone was where they belong her job was almost done.

Now she just had to wait for those she made an appointment or those who were sent from their class teacher to see her.

So today she was sitting in her office, layed back on the smal couch towards Brenda telling her everything happend while she wasn´t in town. Of course Brenda wanted to talk about Ryan and how she was feeling for him. Kelly wasn´t sure but she would say Brenda seemed to be eased as Kelly told her she wasn´t actually in love with Ryan.

But she knew Brenda was her best friend since Brenda and her brother moved to Beverly Hills. This friendship survived High school time and still lasts even Brenda isn´t near that much.

Finally the bell rang. School was over and all Kelly had to do now was waiting for her sister to come to her office so that they could drive home. Then she would take care of Sammy, her four-year old son. In the end she would prepare herself for dinner with Ryan.

Brenda promised to be at Kelly´s at 7 o´clock. Before she wanted to visit some other friends. She wanted to do this visit as soon as she could because she hated it. She just had the duty to show them she was still alive and then she wouldn´t show up for the next few years.

So Kelly stood in front of her wardrobe alone, not sure what to wear. It wasn´t that she hadn´t enough cloths in there but nothing of it seemed to be measured. Her only hope was her sister hasn´t left the house, yet.

´Silver! Honey, if you´re still home get your ass over here. I need your help´

As Silver entered Kelly´s bedroom she shifted Sammy from her right hip to her left and brought a fake shocked look on her face.

´ Don´t say something like that! This little boy doesn´t had to learn this bad words so soon.´

Silver smiled and looked over to Kelly´s bed wich could now be named Things camp.

Almost every cloths that used to be in the wardrobe were lying across the big double bed and partly over the whole floor.

´Well, it seems you really need some help. Do you need me to get you some cloths or to tidy up your mess here?´

´That´s not even funny. Now come on I don´t have time forever!´

Silver was staying Sammy on his feet and bent down to him.

´Sammy darling. Go to downstairs waiting for Brenda. You should see mommy like that.´

Sammy was smiling at his mother and his aunt and headed for the stairs.

Just as Sammy has left the room Silver stood right in front of Kelly and studied the things on her bed.

´What do you meant by ``you shouldn´t see mommy like this``? That desperate because of a few simply cloths are half-naked?´

´Both!´

Silver answered the question even she knew Kelly doesn´t wanted to have one. She was just triying to keep on the conversation and waited for Silver to find the perfect things.

Just a few seconds later Silver smiled and held some of Kelly´s things in her hand.A black miniskirt from Jeans and a bright blue neckholder. Also there was a white Leggins to wear under the skirt but in Silver´s eyes Kelly could see that wasn´t a fan of wearing something else than a string under a skirt.

´You know. Actually I was going to have dinner. And not having sex in the back of his car and then we were going to tear out.´

´So tell me what´s that wrong with this after-dinner-fantasies?´

Silver wanted to have an answer to this question. Really. But nevertheless she layed the skirt back and began to search for some jeans she could wear.

Although Kelly saw her sister searching for some other things to wear she also knew, that she would not be satisfied until she got her answer.

So Kelly replied thought she never wanted to discuss something like that with her younger sister. Already not at all if the person she´s talking about was her sisters teacher.

´Normally I would say you´re too young to understand that or you´re too young to talk about those things. But right here I thing this wouldn´t function. Let´s just say there´s you and Sammy I have to look after and I doesn´t want to leave. And the other thing you really would not understand. No you _couldn´t _undestand. Well, enough questions pass me my cloths Ryan should be here in 30 minutes.´

For Kelly this conversation was over but she wouldn´t known her sister well if she wasn´t sure Silver would come back to this topic right after Kelly would get home.

But right now she didn´t care.

Silver found her the perfect cloths, Brenda arrived earlier to helped her to make her hair and get some make-up.

Now she looked beautiful and was just going to Ryans car.

Silver wasn´t asleep as Kelly unlocked the front door and took off her coat and shoes. Of course not.

Brenda and Sammy were fallen asleep sometime while reading a book on the couch.

Silver as tired she was stayed the whole night awake since she came back from Annie. Just waiting for the moment Kelly entres the house and she could continue their talk from about 4 hours ago.

Kelly knowing that she can´t get over this walked straight into her bedroom leaving the door openend behind her for Silver to follow. If she had to talk about this she wouldn´t want Brenda and Sammy to wake up.

Silver closed the bedroomdoor behind her and took place on Kelly´s bed wichshe tidied up for her sister before she left for Annie.

Kelly took place right beside her and faced her little sister.

´How was it?´

Silver seemed to be really interested.

´It was great. We were eating in a wonderful restaurant. And Ryan he is really nice. I like him more that I ever thought. Maybe, but only maybe this could work. This could be the start of something new. Maybe!´

Kelly didn´t face Silver anymore. She was laying on her back and starring at the roomcover.

Silver recognicedd that her sister was in thoughts. But by the look in her eyes she couldn´t tell about what or who.

´If you like him and he likes you. And don´t try to tell me he doesn´t have a crush on you. Then why there is a ``maybe``? And don´t ever think of saying there were still me and Sammy you had to take care of. First of all I´m old enough to take care for me and Sammy. And if you two would have a relationship you could also have an eye on us.´

´Well, look. It´s not that easy as you think it is. Thre is something – someone I have to put in this, too.´

Silver still didn´t know about waht his siter was thinking but now she knew that it was the same thing as she was speaking from. And the question wasn´t _what _she was thinkin but about _who_she was thinkin.

´Sweetie. You´re not talking about Dylan, do you?´

´No. I´m talking about ..... Brenda.´

The bitter look on Silvers face disappeared as soon as Kelly said she wasn´t thinking of Dylan. He might be Sammy´s dad but he never showed up since years and he didn´t called. But somehow Kelly still fell for him.

´Look. Brenda´s your best friend she would love to see you happy. She would understand that. Trust me!´

Silver was trying to get into her sisters sight but she always turned her head. Always avoiding to look into Silvers eyes.

´It´s not like.... I said it already! You wouldn´t, not you _couldn´t_ understand!´

This was when Silver finally recognices what her sister was trying to say to her four and a half hours ago.

´How long you´re in love with Brenda?´

´Shhhht. Quiet! I didn´t want you to wake her. And if she´s awake I didn´t want her to hear you.´

´Alright, alright! But now how long? Tell me.´

Now Silvers voice was only a quiet whisper.

´I would say it´s .... it is more like a crush but it´s lasting since our second year in High school.´

Silver didn´t say anything. She was caught in her thoughts just like a criminal in prison.

Kelly didn´t say anything. She just listened to her sisters slow heart beat as Silver was fallen asleep and to the noises from downstairs. She was hoping the two down on the couch were still sleeping. She was hoping Brenda hadn´t heard anything of the conversation.

Still listening to all these things ang thinking she slowly drifted into a long sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**04.**

_You held my hand _

_You walked me home_

_I don´t know_

_Why you gave me that kiss_

_(Avril Lavigne – Don´t tell me)_

The first one who was awake on this Saturday morning was Brenda. She hasn´t slept well and soon she recogniced why. Her and Sammy were sleeping the whole night on the small couch. It was almost too small for one person to sit on, but for two people to sleep there it was terrible.

As she was trying to move her body off the couch, slowly, trying not to wake Sammy, she noticed that her nape was stiff and her back hurts. She whispered something to herself and lifted Sammy from her chest.

Of course, what else was she thinking, Sammy woke up as she was lying him back on the couch. First he seemed a little bit deprived but then he was totally awake and stood up from his place to sleep. He smiled lovvely at Brenda and then he walked towards the stairs to go to his mothers bedroom.

Brenda, not sure if this was a good idea took his hand and told him they two were going to make breakfast first. Then she headed for the kitchen. Sammy was following her without contradictions. He loved Brenda and if he was in the kitchen with her then he could wait a bit longer to see his mum.

Brenda knew Kelly. She knew that Sammy was her everything and she would never bring a guy to her house after the firts date. But Brenda didn´t want to take the risk.

When Brenda had been honest to herself she wouldn´t think of Sammy right now. If she had been honest she would admit that it was her who didn´t want to see Kelly with some guy.

But she wasn´t.

Instead she liftet Sammy on the Sideboard and started to make coffee. She handed the little boy the spoon and helped him to put some of the coffeepowder in the machine. Then Brenda pushed the power-button and liftet Sammy down from the sideboard again.

He now stood in the middle of the kitchen not sure what to do till Brenda handed him some plates. Sammy placed them on the diningtable and waited for Brenda to give him some other things to put there.

´Can I wake mommy now?´

Sammy just placed the last cup on the table and turned to face Brenda. She sighed and nodded at Sammy hoping Kelly was sleeping alone up there.

Before Brenda coul´ve said anything Sammy was gone and she heard his footsteps moving upstairs. She followed him slowly.

Kelly was sleeping deeply. She had had a very strange dream but she never woke up the whole night. Now the dream was fading away and she was ready to wake up slowly.

She hadn´t known that she wasn´t alone in her bedroom until she heard a shout and then two people laughing.

Unable to open her eyes because she was still tired she tried to concentrade on the voices around.

´Don´t you think you could´ve done this more nicely?´

´No!´

Now the third person who just entered the room was laughing, too.

Kelly smiled as she noticed that the voices belonged to her little son, her little sister and her best friend.

Just as she decided not to wake up and open her eyes now she felt something on her back. Slowly she turned her body around under the lightly load on her back. Then suddenly she was moving faster and grabed the little boy sitting on top of her.

´Got you!´

She took him in his arms and whispered a lovely good morning in his ear. Kelly smiled at her sister and Brenda and lifted Sammy up off her lap. She leant forwards and took Brenda´s wrists. With a quick movement she pulled Brenda to herself and she was falling on the bed. Kelly embraced her firmly and looked deep in her eyes.

´I´m glad you´re still here!´

Sitting that close together, feeling each others breath on the own skin makes it hard to think straight. For both of them.

But they didn´t know that. They didn´t know they both were feeling the same when they were looking into each others eyes.

´Let´s have breakfast. Sammy and I we already made it.´

I wasn´t easy for Brenda to say those words but she was so close to kiss her best friend so she had no other choice. Slowly she moved her head backwards, away from Kelly´s lips which she wanted to taste since she first met her.

On this Saturday the weather was great. The sun was shining and there were about 25 degrees.

´Let us go to the park. There´s a playground for Sammy and we could sit in the sun and talk or what else you wanted to do.´

At the end of her suggestion she smiled over to Kelly who killed her smile with a sharp look. It was clear enough for Silver to hold her tongue if Brenda was near.

Without even waiting for an answer from Kelly Sammy moved out of the kitchen to get his shoes. He agreed with Silver´s idea of the park immediately. He loves this playground in the park beause it was bigger than the others around. Also it was near his friend´s home and he would be there surely.

So Sammy made the decision for all of them to follow Silver´s idea and they were going.

Even it was the hottest day of the of the month the playground was almost empty. Sammy saw his friend playing in the sandpit and joined him.

Brenda, Kelly and Silver took place on a bench talking.

It didn´t take long for them to bring the conversation on Ryan.

Kelly first told the same story as the night before but then she made a more detailed report on what was going on.

´Did you kiss him?´

´No. But some how I wanted to. And no, Silver I´m not going to explain that to you.´

Brenda stood up and headed over to Sammy who waved her over.

´I´ll be right back.´

She smiled at Kelly and Silver and pointed over to Sammy.

Brenda was only a few steps away as Silver faced her older sister and was trying to get her attention. Slowly Kelly took her look off Sammy and Brenda and looked Silver in the eyes.

´You know how close you two were to kiss each other that morning?´

´Sure. But it didn´t happen. So shut up. And I swear to you if you tell Brenda anything!´

Silver wasn´t satisfied with this ending of the conversation but she knew her sister wouldn´t say nothing more. So she took her eyes off Kelly´s and watched her little nephew who was playing with Brenda.

They didn´t know how late it was as they brought Sammy to bed this evening. It was later than usual and he was sleeping in Kelly´s arms half an hour before they brought him in bed.

Silver wasn´t at home. After they went back she went over to Dixon. She hadn´t seen him since two days and she thought the two women could need some time alone.

After Kelly and Brenda were sitting on the couch and were talking they decided to go to bed, too. It was nearly midnight and the two were tired from the long day.

They were standing in front of the stairs and Kelly turned to go upstairs.

´Good night !`

´Good night, sweetie !´

Kelly turned again to embrace her best friend when suddenly she felt soft lips on hers.

Just three seconds later Brenda´s lips weren´t on hers anymore and Brenda turned quickly to go to her bedroom.


	5. Chapter 5

**05. ****I´m so into her**

_When you need someone, just turn around_

_I will be there_

_When you´re in sorrow, just let me know_

_And I will be there_

_(Britney Spears – I will be there)_

The first she thought as she entered her bedroom was how stupid she had been. This morning she almost kissed her best friend and about five minutes ago she did it.

The whole day was pefect. They had done a familytrip to the park even she wasn´t really a part of this family. She and Kelly were talking and had fun. Everything was perfect.

And then she had to ruin it.

_Why have I done this? __Damn! I just don´t know, why! Why now?_

Always she could´ve hold back herself from telling Kelly what she was really feeling for her. From telling her that she was more – much more – than just a friend. And especially from kissing her. So why now? Why she had to kiss her 15 minutes ago?

Brenda knew the answer.

The only reason Brenda kissed her was Ryan. She didn´t want to see her with him. She didn´t want her to talk about him. She didn´t want her to kiss him.

She didn´t want Kelly to be with anyone but her.

She wanted Kelly to know that she´s stil there. That she didn´t need Ryan to be happy. That she only had to look at her and she could be happy.

She wanted Kelly to know that everytime she looked into her eyes Brenda´s heart was jumping.

She wanted Kelly to know that everytime she was near Brenda her blood flowed faster trough her veins.

She wanted Kelly to know that everytime she was thinking of her Brenda was nearly loosing control.

But all of this now seemed unimportant. Brenda was sure she had ruined the whole day just by making one little mistake.

She hadn´t know that at the same time Kelly was thinking the same.

She was thinking that there was never anyone else she wanted more than Brenda.

*************************************************************

One week after she kissed Kelly Brenda didn´t know how to talk to Kelly, yet.

There was a wall Brenda built around herself always trying not to let anyone in.

The wall was almost finished as Kelly tried to find exuses not to go out with Ryan. So the wall which only took one piece to be finished was going to tumble down, slowly. Very slowly.

But then by just watching two seconds in the wrong direction it was rebuilt and finished. The two seconds she was looking into Kelly´s office and saw her kissing Ryan were enough for her whole world to get out of control.

She withdrawed out of Kelly´s life. She even thought of going back to were she came from.

If there hadn´t been Silver.

Brenda didn´t know how she managed it but Silver got into her wall easily.

Also Silver was the only one who tried to reach Brenda. Exept of Sammy but he was way too young to help her.

´Brenda tell me. What´s going on with you? And don´t try to tell me everything´s fine because it´s not. I can see it; everyone can see it!You were always there for me if I needed something. Now I will be there for you!´

Silver stood in the doorway of Brenda´s bedroom and crossed her arms in front of her chest. She stood with her right shoulder against the doorframe and leaned her head on it. She was watching Brenda who was sitting on her bed her head hiding in her hands. Brenda didn´t react until she felt two warm, little hands on her shoulders. She hadn´t noticed that Silver was walking over to her but now she was looking into a pair of blue eyes.

Brenda´s voice was quiet but Silver would bet that there was also a little bit of desperation in it.

´It´s not that easy as you think it is!´

Now Silver broke the eye contact. The same sentence she heard this week already from her sister. Silver was pretty sure what Brenda would say now.

But Silver hold her tongue and waited for Brenda to speak again.

She knew if she was saying something about being-in-love-with-Kelly, Brenda would not let her alone until she told her how she guessed that. And then Silver had to betray her sisters secret and Silver wasn´t sure _how _painfully her sister would kill her. But she knew her sister would do it.

After Brenda didn´t say anything else Silver opened her mouth to speak.

´Let me try to understand it. Come on I can handle my problems, my sister´s and even Sammy´s. So why I couldn´t handle your´s? You´re my oldest friend. I know since I was born and you listened to my problems everytime. I just want to give you some of this back. Please, Bren, talk to me!´

´This is going to stay between us! If you tell anyone..´

At this point Brenda was cutted off by Silver who looked deep in her eyes again.

´I swear! If you want I can swear on something. It could be everything, just tell me.´

´It´s alright! I believe you. Could you just go and close the door, please? I didn´t want Kelly to hear us when she went home.´

Silver stood up and closed the door after looking at Sammy who was playing in the livingroom. She told she would´ve been in Brenda´s room if something happened, gave him a lovely smile and closed the door behind her.

She took place on the bed again and faced Brenda.

´And now, no more delays.´

´It´s about your sister. I´m, well I don´t know how to say it. Somehow I love Kelly. Not like my best friend. I mean really. I´m in love with her.´

Silver didn´t say a word.

She knew Brenda would´ve said that, so she wasn´t shocked about those words.

But she was shocked!  
She was shocked by the _way_ Brenda said it.

As Kelly said those words she sounded a bit desperate.

But at that moment Brenda was the desperation in person.

Silver hadn´t said anything, yet. So Brenda talked, just to break the silence spreaded over them.

´I kissed her!´

For about three seconds Silver smiled but then suddenly the smile disappeared.

Suddenly she noticed why Brenda was that desperate.

Not long ago Brenda kissed her sister and now she was with Ryan. Brenda was just a week back in Beverly Hills so it must´ve been only a few days ago and just one day after Kelly and Ryan were really together.

But Silver didn´t understand. Kelly told her she had a crush on Brenda and now she was with Ryan. After Brenda kissed her and made her realize that Brenda has the same feelings for her.

No Silver didn´t understand.

´And then I told her it was just amicable.´

Again Brenda hided her face in her hands and a lonely tear made it´s way down her cheek.

The last thing she felt before falling asleep was Silver taking Brenda into her arms.


	6. Chapter 6

**06. ****Goodbye**

_Just walk away  
Just say goodbye  
Don't turn around now you may see me cry  
I mustn't fall apart  
Or show my broken heart  
Or the love I feel for you  
_

_(Helena Paparizou – Just walk away) _

How hard Silver tried to help her. How hard Silver tried to stop her. How hard Silver tried to change her mind. Brenda made a decision.

She would leave.

In her opinion she had no other choice. She couldn´t see Kelly and Ryan together anymore.

Sometimes she hated herself for not telling Kelly the truth. But she knew she can´t tell her.

In Silvers opinion she had more than a hundred choices. The first she thought of was the totally unevident idea of telling Kelly everything. The at least 99 others looked nearly the same.

But Silver knew that Brenda wouldn´t say a word to Kelly. Except goodbye.

Brenda made her decision ans it was no question _if_ she would leave but _when _she would leave.

The last two days Brenda locked herself in her bedroom not seeing Kelly when she was with Ryan and trying to avoid Kelly when she was at home. She could not count anymore how often she was about to leave her room and talk to Kelly. About everything. But she didn´t do it.

And then she made the decision to leave.

Silver was the first one she talked about it and she didn´t plan to talk to Kelly about it until she was about to go. She would tell Kelly and then she would take her things and leave.

*****************************************************

´You ever thought of Kelly feeling the same way?´

Silver wasn´t giving up on them, yet.

She didn´t want Brenda to go because she was one of her best friends.

She also knew that they are in love in such a way that they were blind. Blind to see each others feelings.

´Yeah, sure. And because of this she is having dinner with Ryan at that moment. And don´t forget them two standing in the kitchen kissing each other when I´m at home. You´re right. I´m sure Kelly´s feeling just like me!´

Brenda had put down the desperation the last few days but now she was going the sarcastic way. Silver didn´t like that either but at least she could talk to Brenda without feeling such pain.

Yes, Silver was feeling Brenda´s pain like they were united in the blood. Especially when Brenda was speaking with that desperate and sad voice.

´You ever thought of Kelly don´t know that _you´re _feeling that way?´

Silver sighed, nearly angry. Angry about Brenda didn´t see what she was trying to tell her.

Again Brenda´s voice was full of sarcasm as she answered Silver´s question.

´I know, I know it´s all my fault! I kissed her and then I said it was nothing more than just a kiss between best friends. I made her believe _I´m _not feeling like _her_. Honey, nice try but my taxi arrives in four hours and I´m not finished with my things.´

Before Silver could´ve said a thing Brenda pushed her gently out of her room and closed the door behind her. Both stopped on their side of the closed door, thinking.

Brenda was thinking of why she came here. If she hadn´t came here she wouldn´t be in such pain right now and wouldn´t have to leave Silver and Sammy because of this. And Kelly.

Silver was thinking of a plan. She was thinking of how she could make them two believe that they were both so into each other. In her opinion they were meant to be together.

She was thinking of what she could do to help them becoming close again – closer than ever. Without betraying each others secret. That they had to do on their own.

************************************************************

´You ever thought of Brenda feeling the same way?´

´Shhht. You´re crazy? Ryan´s in the kitchen and Brenda is at home, too. And yeah, sure I think she´s feeling the same way. That´s why we´re living like a happy family.´

Silver thought it would be easier to speak with Kelly but it was almost as hard as talking to Brenda. Just without the vicious sarcasm.

´You ever thought of Brenda don´t know that _you´re _feeling that way?´

She did not give the trouble to herself to think of some others things to say. She tried to talk to Kelly in exactly the same way as she talked to Brenda about two hours ago.

Silver knew that at that moment Brenda was packing her last things and was waiting for her taxi to come.

Silver had to hurry up if she wanted to do something for Brenda to stay.

´Sure Brenda doesn´t know I´m in love with her. I never told her and you wouldn´t do it either!´

´At least you´re admitting you´re in love with her. The last time we were talking about this you said it was only a crush.´

Kelly didn´t know what to say and she turned her back on Silver and headed for the kitchen to join Ryan.

Silver knew she failed. She could hate herself for failing. But Silver had to pull herself toghether because she knew she had to pick up the pieces of her sister´s heart after Brenda left.

As tired she was she didn´t want to be alone in her bedroom. But she didn´t want to hear the talk between Brenda and Kelly in about an hour and a half.

Sad and with tears in her eyes she went into Sammy´s room who woke up as Silver got under his blanket. He noticed her tears, snuggled up in her arms and they were fallen asleep together.

******************************************************************

´Kel, I need to talk to you´

There ware only 15 minutes left until Brenda´s taxi would arrive and now she finally found the strenght to tell Kelly she would leave.

She tried so hard not to let a single tear get out of her eyes. It was a hard job because she was so damn sad but somehow she managed to look into Kelly´s eyes without crying.

´I´m leaving! I wanted to tell it to you hours ago but I couldn´t. My taxi will arrive in about 15 minutes. I just wanted to say goodbye and thank you for letting me live here.´

´But Bren, I said you could stay as long as you like. Please tell me why are you going now?´

´You don´t need me here anymore. You´ve got Silver and Sammy. And Ryan. I just don´t feel like I´m part of this family anymore. Don´t get me wrong. Everyone of you will still be my friend but not my family.´

As Brenda looked into Kelly´s eyes her strenght was gone. She falt something warm falling down her cheek and tasted something salty as the tears arrive her lips.

Also Kelly was criying. Her voice was almost broken as she tried to answer something.

´Honey, don´t say something like that! You will always be a part of my family just as you always were my best friend and you always will be my best friend!´

´Right. I´ll always be your best friend! Nothing more.´

Brenda moved over to Kelly. She took her in her arms. She hugged her firmly and lovely.

Then she pulled back and placed her lips on Kelly´s. Brenda felt the taste of her salty tears combined with Kelly´s on her own lips.

Brenda went with her tongue over Kelly's lips and Kelly without even knowing what she was doing opened her mouth to let her in.

Suddenly Brenda interrupted their kiss and pulled back from Kelly. She turned, got her things and went out the door.


	7. Chapter 7

**07. He kissed my lips, I taste your mouth**

_Cause when I'm with him  
I am thinking of you, thinking of you  
What you would do if  
You were the one who was  
Spending the night  
Oh I wish that I  
Was looking into your eyes_

_(Katy Perry – Thinking of you)_

----------- _Kelly was running towards the front door. Her eyes were fulled of tears and she could still feel Brenda´s warm lips on her own. She pulled the door open and could only see a lonely taxi making it´s way along the Brenda away from her. Taking the only person she ever really loved away from her. _

_While Kelly could feel herself __breaking down from the inside she noticed from the corner of her eye that the car had stopped. She walked towards it, stopped at the street edge not able to do another step. Her lips were forming the words she wanted to say for so long but she couldn´t make a sound. As she streched her arm soft fingers slowly slided between hers. _

_Kelly stood in front of an opened taxidoor without even knowing she had moved. Brenda has taken her hand and was watching right into her eyes. _

_Finally Kelly found her voice and told Brenda what she wanted to hear since High school. _

_I love you Kelly whispered._

_I love you, too Brenda answered wiping away the tears falling out of her eyes._

_Kelly licked her lips, triying not to let that salty water get into her mouth._

_Let me take tham away for you _

_Brenda didn´t wait for an answer._

_Instead she laid her lips on Kelly´s and kissed her like she always wanted to kiss her.__----------- _

Kelly was woke by Silver´s cellphone.

She hadn´t even known that Silver was with her but now she heard her whispering something into her phone.

´It´s alright honey, I´m awake!´

Now that Kelly was totally awake she noticed Sammy laying in her arms.

Also she felt the dried remains of her tears from last night on her cheeks.

Silver ended her call and turned to face Kelly.

´How you´re feeling? You were crying as you went to bed. I thought you could need some consolation.´

´I feel dreadful. I´m sure Brenda would never talk to me again. I don´t even know where she is right now!´

Kelly was crying again. Yesterday before she felt asleep she thought she had cried that much, she couldn´t cry never again. She was wrong. Right now she was crying like she had never cried since years.

As Silver´s cellphone rang again Kelly stopped crying for a second and started thinking. Reason was Silver´s ringing tone.

She always loved the song ´Thinking of you´ but she never really thought of what she wanted to tell.

Now she compared herself with the message of the song and recogniced that it reflected exactly her own life.

***************************************************

It was about three o´clock as Ryan arrived at Kelly´s house. She had almost forgotten that she had a date with him.

She was trying hard not to show her broken heart or the love she felt for Brenda.

_Comparisons are easily done. Once you've had a taste of perfection_

Kelly shook her head to get the song out of her brain. Brenda wasn´t here anymore. Kelly was with Ryan and Ryan loved her. She could tell it by the look in his eyes when he watched her. But it changed nothing in the fact that Kelly wasn´t in love with him.

_Like an apple hanging from a tree. I pick the ripest one. I still got the seed. _

_You said move on, where do I go. I guess second best is all I will know_

She embraced him.

She knew it wasn´t right towards Ryan but she couldn´t get the voice out of her head. Whatever she was doing and whoever she was with she heard Katy Perry singing deep in her heart.

Kelly was very sure Ryan noticed how sad and absently she was. If not he would notice it soon. Because it wasn´t simply to be overlooked.

It didn´t take long for Ryan to see it. He tried to talk to her. Tried to figure out what´s wrong. But Kelly didn´t talk to him. The whole day she sat on the couch, thinking. Trying hard to banish that special song out off her thoughts.

But as soon as Ryan was really close it came back on her mind.

_Cause when I'm with him. I am thinking of you, thinking of you would do if you were the one who was spending the night. Oh I wish that I was looking into your eyes_

It was the hardest perception but she knew that sometime she had to admit it. This was the moment she had done it. It wasn´t the moment she told Ryan but it was the moment when she realized for herself that it would never give any chance for her and Ryan to be together. How much she didn´t want to hurt him – she had to. And she knew it.

She knew she never would be happy with him. She knew she never would be happy with any man in the world.

She knew her life was nothing without Brenda. It wasn´t even worth living.

After she admited herself these things the song really disappeared. Her feelings weren´t getting better but she hadn´t thought of one line the last ten minutes.

And then Silver´s cellphone had to rang again.

_You're like an Indian summer in the middle of a hard candy with a surprise center  
How do I get better once I've had the best__? You said there's tons of fish in the waters. So the waters I will test._

It nearly killed Kelly to hear that. It was a question Kelly didn´t want to think about and she almost managed it. And then Dixon had to phone his girlfriend. At this moment Kelly cursed Dixon. She knew she didn´t mean it but right now it seemed the right thing to do.

She felt warm fingers on her cheek, washing away something. That was when Kelly noticed she was crying again. Ryan held her in his arms and tried to comfort her from something he didn´t know. But he didn´t ask. He knew Kelly wouldn´t tell him so it didn´t matter if he asks or not.

´You´re feeling better?´

Kelly stopped crying a while ago. She still sobbed a bit and she was shivering. But she wasn´t crying anymore.

´Yeah! Everything´s alright.´

Silver who was sitting in the armchair since a while knew Kelly was lying. But she didn´t say anything.

She just reacted too late to stop Ryan from kissing her sister. She would´ve found an excuse for Ryan to leave the room for a second but she hadn´t seen it coming. And now it was too late.

She saw Ryan placing his lips gently on Kelly´s.

_He kissed my lips, I taste your mouth. He pulled me in, I was disgusted with myself_

Even before he took his lips back a few single tears were falling from her eyes.

This time Silver was quicker.

Before Ryan could´ve seen Kelly crying again she attracted the attention on herself.

´I know you´re here because of Kelly but could you do me a favour and help me on something, please?´

Of course Ryan helped Silver and Kelly gave her a silently ´thank you´ as Ryan and her went out of the living room.

Ryan wasn´t in the same room as her and she was still crying so it didn´t matter if she was thinking of the maybe most important lines for her life.

She layed back in the cushions and let the word – and tears and pain – come over her.

_The best, and yes I do regret. How I could let myself let you go. Now, now the lessons learned  
I touched and I was burned. Oh I think you should know_

She took one of the cushions and embraced it firmly as the pain came over her too hard.

She felt two hands on her shoulders and lips kissing her on the hair. Then she heard a silent ´goodbye´ from Ryan and the sound of the door closing.

´Ryan´s gone. He´ll call you tomorrow but you´re not talking to him right now so he thought you need some time alone.´

Silver´s voice was the last thing she heard before she felt into sleep.

She didn´t sleep well but she was sleeping.

The only thing she could dream of was Brenda.

Brenda – the reason why she´s in such pain.

Her dream-image never felt that pain. In her dream she and Brenda admitted their feelings for each other in High school. The first day Brenda and Kelly met.

In her dream she was happy. Together with Brenda.

*************************************************************

Five hours later Kelly woke up. She was still laying on the couch embracing the little cushion – still feeling all of this pain and sadness.

Silver was sitting in front of her. It seemed like she sat there the whole five hours without moving. Watching Kelly. Taking care of Kelly.

Silver leaned forward and placed her hand on Kelly´s cheek to wipe away the last few tears. Then she handed Kelly her mobilephone, giving her a gentle smile.

Silver went to her room. How much she would like to hear them talking she knew she was not allowed to. She had done enough. Now it wasn´t in her hands anymore.

Kelly opened her mobile. The last thing on her mind before she tiped in Brenda´s number were the very last lines of the song which was following her the whole day.

_No more mistakes  
Cause in your eyes I'd like to stay_


	8. Chapter 8

**08. Born to make you happy**

_I don't know how to live without your love  
I was born to make you happy  
'Cause you're the only one within my heart  
I was born to make you happy  
Always and forever you and me  
That's the way our lives should be  
I don't know how to live without your love  
I was born to make you happy_

_(Britney Spears – born to make you happy)_

Brenda grabbed her ringing cellphone from the bedside table of her smal hotelroom and saw that it was Kelly.

It wasn´t the first time since she left Kelly Brenda had that dream – she even dreamt it the whole day. But something told her she was totally awake this time.

´Kell, honey what´s wrong?´

Brenda came to the fact that something had happend because it was almost midnight. After Brenda had left two days ago she hadn´t heard anything from Kelly and now she was calling her in the middle of the night.

Something wasn´t alright. That was something Brenda was sure of.

´It´s nothing. But I think we need to talk seriously.´

The fact that Kelly was crying at the other side of the phone let Brenda knew that her best friend was lying. Something was really wrong. But she was on the same opinion as her: They two have to talk.

´We shouldn´t talk like that. Not on the phone!´

´That´s why I call that late. I need you to get a taxi and come here as soon as it gets.´

How much Brenda wanted to do this she couldn´t. She just escaped the whole ´Kelly and Ryan thing´ and she didn´t know what Kelly wanted to say. What if Kelly just wanted to see her to tell that she and Ryan were staying together and that she didn´t want Brenda to be sad. That she wanted Brenda to be with her as her best friend but doesn´t have the same feelings for her. Then she had to leave again. Everything would start over.

´I can´t! It´s ...´

´As soon as this phone call is finished I´m going to call Ryan. I´m going to break up with him. Please, Bren honey. I beg you to come back. I can´t and I didn´t want to live without you! Please! I implore you!´

Brenda was cutted off by Kelly. Somehow Brenda was glad Kelly cutted her off. Brenda started crying because of her thoughts and Kelly´s words but she actually didn´t want to show it to Kelly.

But as she heard that Kelly was crying more than ever Brenda didn´t hide it anymore.

She was also crying as she promised Kelly to be back as soon as she could manage it.

´I promised I´ll be back tonight at the latest. But I´ll try to get a taxi for today´s early morning.´

´I don´t care. As long as you come back!´

´I will. And please stop crying. I hate to know you in such pain. I love you!´

Kelly made a weak laught through her tears before she replied.

´I´ll try. I love you, too!´

They ended their call.

Brenda got up and got her cloths together. She placed them in her suitcase with everyting else she had putted out from there and closed it. She just had enough room to put her sleepingthings in after she get dressed later.

Then she got in her bed again and made the alarmclock waking her in about 6 hours.

She wanted the taxi to be at her hotel at about 7 o´clock so she would be at Kelly´s house around six o´clock in the evening.

She couldn´t wait to see her.

She couldn´t wait to touch her.

She couldn´t wait to kiss her.

Now that Kelly said she love her the first thing Brenda wanted to do was kissing Kelly. Without fear and restraint.

As she felt into sleep the only thing she dreamt about was Kelly. Like the last couple of days.

She was dreaming of how she and Kelly were together happy to have each other.

She was dreaming of how she could see Kelly´s pretty face every morning.

She was dreaming of how she could kiss Kelly´s soft lips.

She was dreaming of how she could gently touch Kelly´s skin.

********************************************************************

Kelly didn´t cry as she broke up with Ryan. She was sad because she had to hurt him but she didn´t cry.

After she ended her phonecall she went over to Silver´s bedroom. She knew Silver wasn´t sleeping. Kelly even was surprised that her sister hadn´t secretly listened to both of her talks.

She opened the bedroom door and turned on the light. Silver was pretending she was sleeping. Kelly walked over to her bed and turned also the lamp on the bedside table on. Then she leaned her back against the wall and watched Silver, waiting for her to be disturbed by the bright light shining straight in her face.

´I feel like I haven´t slept for days but I´m sure I couldn´t fall to sleep right now!´

Silvers was still pretending she was asleep.

Kelly wasn´t sure if Silver just didn´t want to talk to her or if Silver really tried to sleep. But Kelly didn´t care. She wanted Silver to wake up now and to stay awake with her until Kelly was sleeping. Even Kelly wouldn´t sleep the next few months. If she could Kelly would stay awake until Brenda came back and after that. So many years of being together they lost so Kelly didn´t want to lose more. If she could she would stay awake the rest of her life just not to miss any of Brenda´s heartbeats.

´Come on sweetie. I know you´re not sleeping! Open your eyes or I will turn on your stereo, too.´

´I love you too big sister.´

Silver didn´t open her eyes. She was trying to find the powerbutton to her glowlight to turn it off. Kelly who could´ve helped her just stood there and watched her little sister. She found it too funny seeing Silver grobe with her left hand on the bedside table only centimeters away from the thing she was searching.

Finally Silver´s hand grabbed the button and turned off the disturbing light and sat up in her bed.

´Thanks for helping! Oh I see you think this is funny? Well, I´m glad you can laugh again. Come here.´

Kelly walked over and sat down on the corner of Silver´s bed. Immediately Silver started to tickle her sister. She was so glad to hear Kelly laughing she wanted it to last. The last time she saw her sister that happy had been almost two weeks ago. Then it happend so much and Silver sometimes thought she would never see her like that. Now Silver knew she was wrong. Kelly even seemed happier than before.

And the only reason Silver could think of was Brenda.

´When she´ll be here?´

´Sometime between today´s midday and tonight.´

´And Ryan?´

´I already told him.´

Silver had a strange feeling in her stomach. She really wanted Kelly and Brenda to be happy. Of course she wanted that. Kelly was her sister and Brenda was one of her best friends. Also she was the one who tried to talk two both of them to get toghether. But somehow she always liked Ryan. Not in the way a pupil likes it´s teacher. She could´ve talked to him when she had problems. He was more like a friend to her. And she knew he really loved Kelly. It hurts her to know Ryan´s heart broken also if she was really happy to know Brenda and Kelly would get together. Because in some way she loved the three of them. Kelly as her sister, Brenda as her best friend and Ryan as a good friend.

*****************************************************************

It must´ve been around 15 o´clock as Kelly woke up. She heard Silver playing downstairs with Sammy. The moment she went out of Silver´s bedroom in wich she had slept she heard Silver telling Sammy he should allow his mother one more hour of sleep. Kelly smiled and went to her room to change clothes and after she went downstairs.

´Mommy!´

Sammy stood up from the carpet where he was playing with his aunt. He walked over to Kelly who took him in her arms and lifted him up on her hips. Then she embraced him and glided with her hand over his hair. After she putted him down he grabbed her hand and walked back to Silver.

´Morning sweetheart!´

She placed a soft kiss on Sammy´s forehead when she sat down beside him. Then she looked over to Silver and saw her smiling at Kelly.

´Morning honey. It was time for you to wake up. I couldn´t have stopped Sammy much longer. He wanted to wake you four hours ago.´

´That´s why I love my little sister!´

Kelly bent over to Silver and placed a kiss on Silver´s lips.

´I´ve made you something to eat.´

´I´ve already said it. I love you, sweetie!I´ll be right back.´

Kelly stood up and headed for the kitchen. There come she thought once more how she loved her sister. On the kitchen table there were spaghetti and some chickenstripes. Just like Kelly loved it. Also there was some ice-cream for her. It was some of Silver´s own. She can make the best ice-cream in the world in Kelly´s opinion.

When Kelly looked at her watch it was almost five o´clock. Her, Silver and Sammy had spent the whole day playing games or watching TV since Kelly had woken up.

´Do you think she is really coming?´

Kelly sounded sad because Brenda wasn´t there, yet. She never thought of how long it would take Brenda to arrive at her house.

´Honey! You know that song by Britney Spears? Born to make you happy? A great song by the way but this doesn´t matter here anyway. What I wanted to say is that what Britney wanted to tell some guy in this song that is what Brenda is for you. She´ll come. I promise.´

As soon as Silver finished the doorbell rang. Silver gave Kelly a knowing look then she took Sammy and went upstairs.

Kelly opened the door.


	9. Chapter 9

**09. ****I love you**

_Here's a picture of us two, I look so good on you  
And can't you please forgive me for the hurt I put you through_

_(Britney Spears – E-mail my heart)_

Kelly opened the door.

She had known who was standing outside but seeing her was something very different. She wasn´t able to say anything. Not even hello. She just stood there watching Brenda and trying to make herself believe she was awake.

Brenda too hadn´t said anything. She was glued to the floor looking into Kelly´s eyes.

Finally Kelly managed to make one step to give her best friend room to enter the house. They never broke their eyecontact while Brenda walked in, placed her suitcase somewhere on the floor and closed the door behind her.

´Hey!´

Brenda was the first who got back her voice. Still not taking her eyes off of Kelly´s she made her way towards her. She was standing just a few steps away from Kelly but it felt like years before she finally stood right in front of her.

Kelly hadn´t spoke or moved yet.

Somehow this situation wasn´t new for Brenda. Her thougths shortly drifted back to the day Brenda had come here about two weeks ago. It was kind of the same situation now. She was torn out of her thoughts as Kelly finally found the strenght to speak.

´Hi, honey!´

And like it was exactly the same situation Kelly fell into Brenda´s arms embracing her like she never wanted her to let go. Both Kelly and Brenda could feel the trace of warm tears falling out of their eyes over their cheeks. But this time these tears weren´t a sign of sadness and pain. This time these tears were tears of joy.

´Let´s just ....´

Kelly couldnt´ve said more because Brenda cutted her of. She had softly taken Kelly´s hands in her own and was looking staight into her best friends eyes again. While Kelly was speaking Brenda had seen her looking all over her. She stopped stuck on Brenda´s mouth and so Brenda decided to say it now instead of waiting til the end of their conversation.

´Before we´re going to talk things out that are clear to see. Let me do one thing I´ve been dreaming of since I left you.´

Kelly knowing what Brenda meant just smiled and gave Brenda a silent ´yes´.

Brenda just layed her lips on Kelly´s not sure how far she should go when suddenly Kelly deepened the kiss. She placed her right hand on her best friends neck. With the other hand she grasped into Brenda´s long dark hair, holding her close. They first broke their kiss as both of them needed to take a breath.

´You know, I really really love you!´

´I know! I love you too, Kel!`

Still holding each others hands they walked over to the couch and sat down. How much they wanted to take the whole thing for granted they knew they had to talk. There was just to much going on the last two weeks to not carrying about it.

´Well, I think I don´t have to tell you this but I loved you since High School. You remember the first time we met? When I was walking into the classroom and you waved me over to sit at your table?´

They were sitting as close as possible on the couch. Their hands interlaced into each other´s and looking at each other. Both of them were smiling. Not just a bit but bright and glad to be here with the other.

´Yeah. We didn´t know each other but I wanted to be bice to you on your fisrt day.´

´Exactly like I remember! Even if I didn´t know you I knew that there was something. Something about you that made me want to know you better – wanted to be your friend.´

´You know, normally I don´t believe in love at first sight.´

´Me neither!´

Both of them were laughing. They didn´t have a real reason but it felt good. They wanted this moment to last forever. This moment when they were just sitting together, laughing about nothing and being who they were.

At this moment everything felt right. The only disturbing thing was the fact that they needed that much time to figure that out.

´Why you haven´t said anything the whole time?´

Kelly could´ve thought of the answer but she wanted to hear it from Brenda.

´I was afraid. I was sixteen and I didn´t know this feelings. The only other person I ever felt this with was Dylan. I knew it was love with him and because of the fact I had the same feelings when you were close I knew I was also in love with you. But I was so damn afraid because you were my best friend and a girl. I didn´t know what to do!´

She wanted Brenda to tell her that the night they two were fighting Kelly was the reason.

It was back in High School. Everywhere Kelly and Brenda were known as best friends. They were just talking about every kind of stuff teenagers were talking about as Kelly asked Brenda a simple question wich Brenda hadn´t answered. Kelly wanted to know if there is someone Brenda was in love with exept of her boyfriend. Brenda admitted it but she never told Kelly with who Brenda was in love besides Dylan. This time Kelly was angry because her best friend didn´t tell her a secret but now she could understand.

´That night... mhh... our little fight! I was so stupid! I should´ve known.´

Brenda just nodded. She didn´t need to do more for Kelly to know she was right. But to know that doesn´t made her feel better about it.

Now that Kelly new Brenda would stay with her and she would have enough time to ask her every question on her mind she decided to change the topic. Well, she actually didn´t change it but headed it in another direction.

´You know, there´s something else I wanted to do since High school!´

´Yeah, really? I think we´ve got the same thing in mind!´

Just as they two were kissing again Sammy joined Silver standing at the stairs on the second floor, watching her sister and Brenda the whole time.

´What´s mommy doin´?´

Silver took Sammy´s hand and went to his room.

´Well, mommy just made clear Brenda´s going to stay with us forever!´


End file.
